A Weekend In Brighton
by TarSauce
Summary: Alex and Mitchie visit English town Brighton for the summer. But while there, they get more than they bargain for. Alex play's SuperHero, and Mitchie play's SuperStar... Alex/Mitchie... Demi/Selena R


**Hey Guys, I know I haven't updated any of my stories lately, but I have been busy with school, but I had this idea, it was kind of a dream I had last night, sorta, not really, but it's a new Demena fic so what the hey... this is something a bit different, but will ultimately of course be Demena.**

**A Weekend in Brighton**

Demi looked over at her best friend Selena, who was lying on her bed in the hotel room flipping through a British magazine, 'heat' with a grin on her face. Demi turned away and moved over to the balcony that looked over the Central Pier, the sea, and all the tourists in the small, yet busy seaside town of Brighton. Now they were both 18, their parents had agreed to let them go on holiday, and as they had always wanted to visit England they had decided to visit Brighton. They had both been to England before, but had stayed in London, with jam packed schedules, so there was no time to relax and soak up the British customs. Now they had that chance. It was the middle of August, and the hottest part of the year, although, it wasn't as hot as it could get in America, but then again, Demi giggled to herself, England was known for its terrible climate.

But now you wouldn't know, it was 27 degrees Celsius, the skies were blue and cloudless and the sun was shining brightly and the slight breeze that was blowing towards her slowly made Demi relax, and her thoughts could disappear for a while, after all, this week was just about them being normal teenagers, and not celebrities.

Only arriving a few hours ago, they had spent the morning unpacking, but now they wanted to go out and have a look around, and start to have fun, and then enjoy the sunshine.

"What you thinking about"? Selena asked as she made her way onto the balcony, leaning on the rail next to Demi, looking out over the sea, the sound of young children laughing made her smile, as she looked towards Demi, who seemed quiet. The beach was crowded with families and you could see the people walking on the pier basking in the summer sunshine.

"Huh? Oh, nothing" Demi replied, which earnt her a look from Selena, "I was just thinking about how happy I am to be away with my best friend, away from the craziness of reality"

"I know I'm glad I'm here with you Demi" Selena smiled, reaching over and putting her hand on top of Demi's, ignoring the shivers of electricity that ran up her arm and the butterfly's in her stomach at the contact. She had been having these feelings and thoughts that were not so appropriate to be thinking about your best friend. If she was honest with herself; and although she'd never admit this out loud, but she was in love with her best friend.

* * *

It was their third day in England, and they were enjoying themselves immensely. They had spent their time on the beach, sunbathing and swimming in the sea, and then of course they had to indulge in the British pastime walking along the sea front, eating good old British fish and chips. They had hired a yacht and spent the afternoon being sailed around the coast. They had also visited an aquarium and then the Royal Pavilion Gardens, and admired the countryside that you couldn't find in LA.

The sun was shining and the girls were walking down the Central Pier, eating ice creams. Selena was wearing short denim shorts with a blue tank top and white high top converses; Demi was wearing a denim skirt and a white tank top with a pair of flip flops. Demi was sneaking glances at Selena from behind her sun glasses. She took in the way Selena ate her ice cream, and the way she was giving smiling at the young children who were running about with balloons from the fairground on the beach and chasing their siblings. The way her eyes shone with happiness. Everything about Selena just made Demi fall more in love with her. she had been in love with her ever since a scene when they filmed Princess Protection Program, they had been sitting on a bench drinking Pepsi, and Selena had looked at her with such innocence and such warmth, Demi had felt her breath hitch in her throat, and from that moment, she was in love.

They were halfway down the pier and they stopped to take in Brighton from where they were. "I don't think I ever want to go home" smiled Selena, taking a bite out of the flake in her ice cream,

"You say that now, but you'd miss your mum; and your dad" grinned Demi,

"Yeah, but I'd miss you more" Selena smirked back, the words hit home to Demi. Selena would miss her. Her Selena would miss her.

"Can I ask you a question Selena"? Demi asked,

"Of course you can" laughed Selena, "You can ask me anything, you know that"

"Have you, um, have you ever, well, what I mean is" Demi stammered, unable to form the words, "Have you ever loved someone you shouldn't"?

Selena's eyes misted over, and she looked away, if only for the briefest minute, "Yes, I have, and if I'm honest, Demi, I"... but Selena was cut off, by a young woman shouting,

"Jamie, get down" the girls' eyes moved over to where the young woman was walking to, a young boy, no more than four had climbed up the railings, and was on the second from top one, he was peering dangerously far over the edge. They looked back, and then there was a scream, and the little boy was gone. Demi and Selena, along with other tourists on the pier nearby ran to the edge and looked over, just in time to see the young boy being pulled underwater. Selena looked at Demi, and just by the look, Demi knew what she meant.

"Don't you dare, Sel, don't you dare" Demi cried, tears springing up,

"I can't just leave him to drown Demi, Selena climbed up onto the railings, looking back down at Demi, "I love you" she smiled sadly, and then she was gone.

Selena couldn't just leave him, so she felt the exhilaration as the wind blew through her hair as she dived gracefully into the water. The cold water hit her and knocked the breath out of her. Opening her eyes, they stung as the salt water bit into them, but she could just make out the red t-shirt of the boy as he was pulled deeper into the gloomy water. Selena kicked out strongly, pulling deeply with her arms until he reached the small boy, whose eyes were closed he was limp and heavy in Selena's arms. Her eyes stinging, her lungs burning, Selena kicked herself to the surface. The warmth of the sun hit her face and then Selena broke the surface, she was only 100 yards from the beach, where a crowd of onlookers were watching intently, having seen the boy fall, and then the young girl diving in after him. Two men were swimming towards her, and she slowly moved towards them.

It was then that she felt the current pulling at her, and with an ounce of strength she pushed the boy closer to the men, and then she felt herself being sucked back underwater and back out to sea. She had no energy left to kick or fight back. They say that when you are dying, your life flashes in front of your eyes. Selena found herself seeing Demi, in moments of her life, when they first met, when they made it to Disney, their albums being released, the sleepovers and Princess Protection Program, when she found herself falling in love with Demi. And then the adrenaline started, and with strength she didn't know she possessed, she kicked herself forwards and up, closer and closer, and she reached the surface. Gasping air, she didn't know how it happened, but she found herself being able to put her feet on the soft sand. She saw lifeguards stopping children and families from entering the sea. She saw people swimming towards her as she walked forwards her head spinning.

She let the man help her to shore, and the moment she was out of the water, she heard people clapping as she made her way up the beach, she had only taken a few steps out of the water, when exhaustion over took her. Her eyes rolled back, and she felt herself hit the sand as the dark overtook her.

* * *

Demi never took her eyes of the spot Selena had entered the water at. Time passed too slowly, but a matter of minutes later, shouts alerted her to the fact that Selena had reappeared, the small boy tucked under her arms. She ran down the pier matching Selena, when saw Selena push the boy forwards and then she disappeared.

"The current's got her" a man nearby shouted, and Demi felt her knee's crumple, a couple who had seen the two girls earlier ran forwards, and they caught Demi under the arms and sat her down on one of the benches. Demi felt the tears roll down her face as the couple, a brunette man and a blonde woman, tried to console her, but she didn't hear them, all she could think about was Selena, her last words echoing in her ear.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

She slowly stood up, and the couple started walking with her slowly down the pier, back towards the beach, their hands supporting Demi, holding her up. Her legs shaking she looked back towards the spot where Selena had disappeared. And then blinking the tears away, she carried on walking.

Selena blinked as she saw the sun. She groaned and moved her head, which felt like an elephant had been sitting on it. "What happened"? She asked, as she sat herself up. She felt a towel being draped around her shoulders,

"Are you OK sweetheart" and woman, about 30 asked her, she was wearing a green paramedic shirt, with green trousers. "Can I just look into your eyes please?"

"The little boy, is he OK"? Selena asked, looking around frantically,

"He's fine, he's over there, he's with my colleague," the paramedic replied, "He's a little shaken up, but he's unharmed. You saved his life, but I need to look at your eyes"

"But I'm fine, really"

"You passed out through exhaustion, it's just precautionary, so" she gave Selena a questioning look, Selena gave in, and the paramedic checked her eyes, and then her ears, "you seem fine, just drink some water for me please, you exhausted and dehydrated"

Selena did as she was asked, "Where's Demi, my friend, Demi"?

"Is she brunette, skinny, about 5'5""?

"That's her" Selena confirmed, "Have you seen her then" the paramedic simply nodded her head behind Selena, and Selena turned around, and then she saw Demi, she smiled as she slowly stood up, and Demi ran to her.

* * *

"What shall I do now"? Demi asked the blonde woman, whose name was Terri,

"I can't answer that for you sweetheart, the police will send out divers to look for your friend, there's always a chance" Terri smiled, but it wasn't a real smile, it was meant to console Demi, but it didn't work.

They slowly made their way to the police that had assembled on the beach; they would want Demi to make a statement. "She loved me" Demi suddenly blurted out to Terri, "I loved her, and the last thing she said to me, was that she loved me back" Demi smiled sadly, "She loved me back, I never even got to tell her I love her too"

The pain in Demi's voice made Terri's heart constrict, she knew who Demi was, her 8 year old niece watched Disney Channel all the time, and she know who Selena was. And Demi's sobs started to escape her, Terri gathered the young girl up in her arms, her motherly instinct kicking in, even though she wasn't a mother. And then she saw something that made her smile, a huge smile.

"Well then, you better get ready to say it, because I've just seen someone, I think would want to see you" Terri nodded behind Demi, and upon seeing Selena stand up, and make her way towards her, Demi hugged Terri, and then ran to Selena. Terri thought she and her boyfriend Paul may stick around for a while, there was nothing better than a happy ending.

* * *

"Don't you dare scare me like that again," Demi whispered as she hugged Selena,

"I'm sorry" Selena whispered back, hugging Demi even tighter, "I'm sorry"

"But I'm so proud of you, you saved him, you did it" Demi laughed, "It'll be one hell of the story to tell your grandkids someday"

"Yeah, about what I said, I, um" Selena was cut off by someone barrelling into her. It was then they realised it was the little boy's mother, a woman with red hair. The little boy was standing sheepishly next to Demi, and without another thought, he slipped his little hand into Demi's.

"Thank you, thank you" the woman whispered to Selena, releasing her from the tight hug, "You saved my baby, I don't know how to thank you"

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad he's OK, and as for you, little man" Selena bent down to eye level with the little boy, "No more climbing up on railing's OK,"

He nodded shyly, and then leaving Demi, he went to his mum, who picked him up, and whispered thank you as she walked away...

* * *

"There's a party on the beach tomorrow night, I saw a flyer on a bus stop, you fancy it" Selena asked Demi,

"Are you sure you're up for it"? Demi asked, "It was only yesterday when you did a bit more of your super hero action stuff"

"I'm fine, really Demi," Selena laughed, "You made me stay in bed for most of today, please, there's a stage and stuff, and maybe you could sing that new song of yours, I haven't heard it yet"?

"If you want to,"

"Yeah, there's going to be a BBQ, and a bonfire, it's going to be great, I promise I won't dive of any more pier's I swear" Selena gave Demi the puppy dog eyes, "Please"?

"OK, we can go, it sounds like fun" Demi smiled, a real smile.

* * *

"OK, we have a treat for you all tonight," announced the DJ, "Demi Lovato"

Selena smiled when Demi appeared on stage, she looked around. There was a huge stage set up on the beach, parallel to the pier, with disco lights shining in every direction, a bonfire was at the back, with a BBQ. People were dancing, and having fun, and Selena was glad she had come. She then heard Demi start to sing.

_I can make the rain stop if I wanna;  
Just like my attitude  
I can take my laptop record a snapshot  
And change your point of view_

I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so open hearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I  
I'm just getting started

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was ment to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

I go where life takes me, but someday's it makes me want to change my direction  
Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception  
I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so open hearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I  
I'm just getting started

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

And baby there is nothing like this moment  
To just be real and let the truth be spoken  
Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken  
Turn the lead in my hand and the stars stand golden  
Just try more love, if I try more love then I'll find  
Myself and time.

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

I'll find myself in time;  
I know I'll find myself in time

Selena clapped and cheered along with the rest of the audience, and she made her way to where Demi was coming off the stage, "that was amazing" she cried, hugging her friend, feeling the sparks once more as they touched.

"Thank you, it means a lot that you like it," Demi seemed shy all of a sudden,

"Are you kidding, I love all of your songs," Smiled Selena, "Do you fancy taking a walk along the beach"?

"That sounds great" replied Demi, and they set off arm in arm, along the sand in the moonlight. They were walking in silence, just enjoying each other's company, the air cool against their skin, and their hair shining in the moonlight. The music from the party was still within hearing range, and the song Crazier by Taylor Swift was now playing. Demi stopped suddenly, turning to face Selena.

"What did you mean, yesterday, before you dived off the pier"? Demi didn't know why, they hadn't uttered a word about it, but Demi just had to know,

"Oh, um, well, I" Selena was suddenly lost for words,

"You told me you loved me, did you mean it"? Demi pressed,

"I, Demi" Selena blinked and looked up,

"Did you mean it"? Demi pressed even further,

Swallowing, Selena replied, "Every word" and that was all Demi needed to hear, and she pressed her lips up against Selena's, a kiss full of passion, full of love... pulling away, they leaned their foreheads against the other's.

"Well, this has certainly been an eventful weekend in Brighton" laughed Selena, before she kissed Demi again. On the beach in the moonlight. In Brighton.

* * *

**OK, not one of my best, but it was sweet, I think, but yeah, please let me know what you think, or don't, but it would be appreciated if you did.**

**Song: Me, Myself and Time – Demi Lovato**

**P.S – If the stupid lines show up, or don't, im sorry, but the lines I put in to break up the scenes don't always work, so I'm sorry if you find it hard to distinguish between scenes.**


End file.
